bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gated Community/@comment-75.1.171.178-20160908004548
Gated Community Writer(s) Mike Nawrocki Genre(s) (Add one here!) Runtime 2 minutes, 32 seconds Gated Community is the nineteenth Silly Song with Larry. Larry was playing ball until it got stuck on a tree, which fell into a gated community. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Man: There once was a boy who lived in a house and the house sat under a tree By the tree ran a fence, that stretched far and wide 2 Men: Round the gated community... Larry: Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball? I kicked it into the tree And my ball bounced up And my ball dropped in To the gated community Gated Community Trio: Oh, the gated community is where we like to be Everything's so lovely Oh, our hearts are filled with glee And when you come to visit You can stand outside and see What a lovely bunch we are In our gated unity Larry: Uhh... Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball? I kicked it into the tree And my ball bounced up And my ball dropped in To the gated community Gated Community Trio: Oh, the gated community is where we like to be Our clothes are never dirty And our lawns are always green And when you come to visit You can stand outside and see What a tidy bunch we are In our gated unity The gated community We think you will agree Is free of pleasantly devoid Of unsightly stray debris Charlie: Free free of debris Gated Community Trio: (quietly) The gated community is where we'll always be Our smiles are white 'Cause we're inside, comfy custody And when you come to visit You can stand outside and see (loud) What a smiling bunch we are In our gated unity Oh, the gated community is where we like to be Our lives have been made perfect By a hefty entrance fee And when you come to visit You can stand outside and see Larry: Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball? I kicked it into the tree And my ball bounced up And my ball dropped in To the gated commun... Gated Community Trio: What a lovely bunch we are Larry: To the gated commun... Gated Community Trio: What a happy bunch we are... All: To the gated community The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Community Fellow: Oh, look! A ball! The Announcer: Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry: Thank you. Fun Facts Larry's cap was going to have a "Spuds" logo, but then it didn't worked out because it looked too big. In an Easter egg, the community fellow said a different line than in the final version. The alternate line was "Hey! How this ball get in here?" The ball is a remodeled version of the dodgeballs seen in Little Joe. Larry's house in the song is based on Brian Roberts' home from Wheaton, Illinois. Sure, okay.